


Who Do You Think You Are

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [68]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denning’s sets out to be Steve’s worst nightmare. That much is obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Do You Think You Are

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Implacable
> 
>  **Time Frame:** Season 2-3

Denning sets out to be Steve’s worst nightmare. That much is obvious. But it’s hard for Steve to give much more of a damn about him than he did about Jameson in the beginning, except as a power horse handing him the key.

 The problem with bureaucrats is that they are desk flunkies when it comes down to it. An impeccable suit, and a large wooden desk; thinking it intimates people who aren’t in either.

But Steve’s been through too much in his life, and he’s been more spooked by a silent drill sergeant covered head to toe in shit. 

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Implacable**   _(adjective)_  
>  im·plac·a·ble [im-plak-uh-buhl, -pley-kuh-]
>> 
>> **adjective**  
>  not to be appeased, mollified, or pacified; inexorable:  _an implacable enemy._
>> 
>> **Synonyms**    
> unappeasable, unbending, merciless. See inflexible.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1375–1425; late Middle English < Latin implācābilis. See im- , placable


End file.
